Random Poems
by AkatsukiBlossom13
Summary: Random poems...
1. Poems 1

**Suicide**

Run into the house.  
Quickly lock the door.  
Stumble to the bathroom.  
I don't want to live anymore.

Look at my reflection.  
Tears dripping down.  
I wonder what they'll think of me,  
When I'm finally found.

Gripping firm, the razor.  
Warm wrist to sharp and cold.  
I will never see the day  
Of when I grow old.

This depression taking over me.  
As the blood trickles out.  
Gun is taken from the drawer,  
Now they'll hear my shout.

Freezing metal inmy mouth.  
BANG! Goes the sound.  
Head explodes.  
And I plumit down.

Sprawled upon the floor.  
My heart has now been tainted.  
Nobody can hurt me anymore.  
Crimson these walls have been painted.

I am dead!  
I am gone!  
I am finished!  
Like I had sworn!

**Somebody**

Somebody help me, somebody save me  
Somebody heal me and please dont play me  
Somebody hit me and take the real pain away  
Somebody hold me close until the break of the day  
Somebody i need you please! I must scream  
Somebody please love me and fufill my dream...  
Somebody... please... I beg you...

**Happily Ever After**

I just wanted his hand in mine.  
I just wanted to hear his heartbeat in my ear.  
I just wanted to be his and no one elses.  
I just wanted it to be different this time.  
I just wanted him to never leave my side, I wouldn't leave his.  
I just wanted a "Happily Ever After" ending..../3

**Untitled**

Everything bad always seems to happen to me....  
Everytime I'm with you, you seem to make me smile....  
You make me forget of all my sins and this horrible world....  
Thank you for all that you have done, but now it's time to say goodbye...

**Love me.  
Hate me.  
Leave me.  
Trust me.**

**Abuse me.  
Anger me.  
Destroy me.  
Make me.  
Murder me.  
Idolise me.  
Shape me.  
Help me.  
Slaughter me.**

Sick of Crying..  
Tired of Trying..  
Yeah, I'm smiling, but on the inside...  
xxx_**I'm D**__**ying**_xxx

**I Thought**

I thought I finally received a brea Only to see the sun fall My eyes will not see what they longed to see My lips will not taste what they longed to taste Why does life have to be like this Full of hatred and pain Instead of joy and bliss

It's easier for you to walk away, than it is for you to reach out to me.  
It's easier for you to look away, than it is for you to see the depth of my despair.  
It's easier for you to look through me, than it is for you to see "me."  
It's easier for you to distance yourself, than it is for you to really care.  
It's easier for you to hear, than it is for you to listen.  
It's easier for you to judge, than it is for you to understand.  
It's easier for you to label, than it is to get acquainted.  
It's easier for you to bask in your joy, than it is for you to feel my pain.  
It's easier for you to bewilder at my mysteries, than it is for you to probe deeply into the depths of my soul.

It's easier for me to look away, than it is to let you see the feelings betrayed through my eyes.  
It's easier for me to cry, than it is for me to talk.  
It's easier for me to walk alone, than it is to risk rejection.  
It's easier for me to push you away, than it is for me to be held.  
It's easier for me to distance myself, than it is to trust that you won´t hurt me.  
It's easier for me to die, than it is for me to face life's challenges.

It's hard for me to smile when I am hurting.  
It's hard for me to talk when you won't understand.  
It's hard for me to reach out when I need help the most.

If only you'd really look at me and see who I am.  
If only you cared enough to reach out when I push you away.  
If only you'd hold me, without asking why.  
If only you'd acknowledge the validity of my feelings.

But it's the easy roads that are most often taken.  
And so I hurt alone


	2. Poems 2

**Dark Night**

It's a dark night  
You're walking in the unknown streets..  
In an unknown part of town  
A screech, the sound of a million wings beating together  
You quicken your pace  
Foot steps behind you are sounding the alarm  
You stop, they stop  
Off you go again, now at a jog  
Passing blackened alleys on your way  
A smell, rotting flesh, dry blood  
That's odd, not at all normal  
A raised piece of pavement that you fail to notice  
Your foot catches it, you trip and fall.  
The sound of your leg cracking  
Uh oh, that wasn't at all good  
You can't move, you're in agony  
Two piercing, glowing red eyes appear up ahead  
An eerie silence  
A hand curls around your neck, your breathing halts  
Icy breath caresses your throat as sharp fangs sink in  
You attempt to scream but it goes black, lifeless  
It's cold, freezing in fact  
You're among the dead now  
'twas a dark night

**Embrace**

You Embrace the lust  
You Embrace the pain  
You Embrace it until tears fall like rain  
You sit and wait for a calm in your brain  
Wait so patient and still the silence drives you insane  
You Embrace the pain  
You Embrace the lust  
You run toward the very thing that turns your heart to dust  
Why do you set yourself up for a fall  
Go so deep your skin starts to crawl  
Start to run but never get anywhere  
The thought of going nowhere is too much to bear  
So embrace it with every drop of tears  
Embrace it.....You still have so many more years.

**Feed**

Fangs peircing your pale warm skin.  
Blood oozing, trickling down slowly.  
One last gasping breath.  
You fall limp, lifeless, dead...

**Dreams**

Lurking through the darkness.  
Hiding in the shadows.  
Sharp white fangs.  
Blood red eyes.  
I am your nightmare.  
The thing of your dreams.

**Under The Cloak Of Happiness**

Every time you cry your crimson tears,  
My heart breaks, sending it  
Crashing among the shattered  
Glasses that had yet to be  
Filled by your Love and Beauty.  
Every time I watch you  
Slip into the silent ebony night,  
I remember that we can never  
Be together.  
Every time I feel your silk-smooth lips  
Press against mine,  
Or feel your pearl white fangs sink into my skin  
Taking out rushes of blood,  
My heart soars into the abyss of happiness  
That fills my soul.  
Every time I see you embrace the  
One that claimed your love,  
My blood runs cold at the realization that  
You don't feel the same way  
And every, every single moment  
That I spend away from you,  
I die just  
A little  
Bit  
More.

**Bite Me**

Bite me, vampire, drink my blood.  
I assure you it tastes good.  
I want to be a vampire, too,  
I want to hunt for blood with you,  
Wander together through the night,  
And share all blood 'till morning light.  
At daytime I'll lay in your arms  
And sleep all day, so nice and warm.  
It will be great, just you and me,  
Vampires together, wait and see.  
Never be lonely, never blue,  
Because, my vampire, I love you

**She Waits**

The sun it fades, by the window she waits  
Her lovers bite, will ignite her flame  
He came on the wind, one cold winters night  
His smile radiant.... so bright,  
He showed her the light,  
His fangs he hid well....  
Her blood he did lust,  
He bathed her with love,  
From the very first start  
Her moans were soft, as his fangs they sank deep  
The pulse of her jugular,  
Against his pale lips it beat fast  
He drank not with greed, for his love it was deep  
The heat of her blood, seeping warmth past his lips  
Brings him to life, till the early morning light  
Like the darkness of night, he fades fast away  
As dawn fills her room, alone she will wait  
Till he comes once again, like a mist in the dark  
To fill her with love, from his gentle cold touch  
Her blood he will drink, to bring him new life  
To fill him with warmth, each and every cold night  
By the window she'll wait, till the sun it does fade  
For her lover's return,  
She lives each and every day  
By the window she waits, day after day  
Her undying love for him, it will never fade.

I can see her face in every candle flame  
All I ask is to know her name  
I knew right then we were meant to be  
because the girl I loved was cursed like me  
For she hates the morning and loves the night  
Our lust increase's by the fires light  
She hunts like an animal as she stalks her prey  
For the victim she gets will never see another day  
She fed on the innocent and her feelings were blind  
Until she confronted another of her kind  
It was I she had met and with no regret  
We pierced each other to start the bloodlet  
Our wounds so deep the blood would not stop  
We kept our lips locked and enjoyed every drop  
A whole new world that she didn't see  
We now share together for all eternity

An erotic night in which she had planned  
As I gave in to her every demand  
Her skin like milk and body so cold  
My soul once mine has now been sold  
Her eyes they glowed in the pitch black room  
With a smile on her face to seal my doom  
Her nails so sharp she scraped down my chest  
My blood then trickled onto her breasts  
We shared our blood in the passion and fire  
A taste so sweet that we both now desire

**Vampire**

He flew to her as she sat in her bedroom  
Touched down on her face with a powerful kiss  
She fell to her bed as he landed upon her  
It happened so quickly she couldn't resist

Embraced to submission, she lay uncomplaining  
As he brushed her hair out exposing her neck  
Anaesthetised softly with delicate kisses  
She lay ready for him to make his descent

Her neck throbbing softly in time to her heartbeat  
So soft and unblemished, a peach tinted white  
He cradled her head and leant over her body  
And kissed with lips open - jaws closing to bite

The heat hits his mouth as the blood trickles slowly  
The taste is addictive, so rich and so warm  
Unconscious, she's feeling a rush in her body  
Excited, she calls out to him "Oh yes! More!"

He reads her elation and stops from his feeding  
And, kissing her, turns round to look at her face  
Light-headed, unthinking, she rises to kiss him  
And falls to the spell of vampiral embrace

They kiss in the moonlight, her neck bleeding slowly  
He bites her tongue hard as it strays by his teeth  
Their mouths fill with blood as he drinks from her kisses  
His hands getting busy with something beneath

He rips off her nightdress, the satin tears cleanly  
Exposing her vulnerable body to him  
She swallows her blood and delights in its softness  
As he takes her skull in the palms of his hands

Her head on his shoulder, her body beneath him  
She sighs with delight at the feelings inside  
Sustained by her blood and her tenderest kisses  
The vampire takes on a lover tonight


End file.
